michael_mikey_brennanfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
"Home" 'is a song by English singer-songwriter Michael Mikey Brennan. The original iPhone recorded acoustic version first premiered - along with "The Drinking Song" - on Brennan's YouTube channel on 30th January, 2016Michael Mikey Brennan - Home (Original Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0FA-iFxOu0Michael Mikey Brennan - The Drinking Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuhwNkRajcE and was later distributed and released to a range of downloading and streaming services, including Apple Music and Spotify on 29th March, 2016.Michael Mikey Brennan - Home (2016) on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/home-single/1098012248Michael Mikey Brennan - Home on Spotify https://open.spotify.com/album/2wa90RJZ0x1smgWTDXnLP2 A re-recorded version produced by Tom Blashford with additional instruments - such as Harmonica and Hammond Organ - and a Bob Dylan-esqueMidKent College Level 3 Music Technology Lecture, Ben Gurney reviews "Home" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/828705729871753216MidKent College Level 2 Performing Arts lecture, Laura Beck reviews "Home" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/828978501629964288MidKent College Level 2 Music Performance lecture, Stephen Clee reviews "Home" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/830120242940669952 was recorded in late 2016 and released on 1st February, 2017,Michael Mikey Brennan - Home (2017 Version) on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/home-single/1201480835 which was later on followed up with the release of an extended play on 20th March,Michael Mikey Brennan - Home EP on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/home-ep/1217158481 of which comprised of the single itself, an acoustic version,"Home" (Acoustic Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--whkiDsr1Y a Progressive rock inspired instrumental version with Mellotron,"Home" (Instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdWX_Jxyt2E a radio edit versionHome (Radio Edit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlXEG7CvQb0 as heard on Radio Sunlight's Thursday Night Project show on 16th February, 2017,"Home" on Radio Sunlight 16.02.17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9DFpSu1hSM a remix by Soundrone"Home" (Soundrone Remix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wjzVg9u1a8 and a b-side track titled, "Here For You". Background and recording After releasing his debut album in June, 2015Michael Mikey Brennan - Michael Mikey Brennan (2015) on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/michael-mikey-brennan/1002775825 Brennan graduated from secondary school, Bower Grove School, where he recorded all the songs from his album and all his YouTube covers,Michael Mikey Brennan - Covers (recorded via Bower Grove School) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnvWCuDskRpiXQRtMHIqZnxr3Z15Vy5Jq with guidance and assistances from former music teachers, Mr. Croft (former songwriting partner; "Mean Mikey", "A Dream", "Can't You See Me") and Mr. Starks. Brennan, now an independent artist, began pushing himself further as a musician; teaching himself new chords and spending his summer holidays experimenting with different chord progressions and various styles, attempting to find a new sound for his music. This lead to him developing an interest in folk and country music. He also spent his holidays going out and about in search of inspiration for new original material. On 2nd August, Brennan went up to Barming to hang out with his former classmates for the dayBackground information behind "Home" http://michaelmikeybrennan.tumblr.com/post/164073356199/michael-mikey-brennan-home-influences before all going their separate ways later when enrolling on individual courses at college.While Brennan was enrolled onto a music course, his other classmates were enrolled onto other courses; Callum Andrews on a Motor Vehicle course, Oliver Gettins on a Carpentry course and Michael Griffiths on a Media course. https://www.instagram.com/p/BkUwA_InQ78/ After spending the day with his friends, Brennan missed his bus home forcing him to walk.He was unable to call his parents to pick him up due to them being on holiday. http://michaelmikeybrennan.tumblr.com/post/164073356199/michael-mikey-brennan-home-influences Whilst walking home, he came up with a melody and lyrics to a song about wanting to go home (relating to his current situation), inspired by songs such as John Denver's "Take Me Home, Country Roads" and "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)",Hence the phrase, '"I wanna go home". a traditional Jamaican folk song."Home" - Influences http://michaelmikeybrennan.tumblr.com/post/164073356199/michael-mikey-brennan-home-influencesSongs That Inspired "Home". https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gMCdjXSGVtiMrfJUZLhOiMichael Mikey Brennan: Happy birthday, John Denver! https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/947275543661162497Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "47 years ago today John Denver's 'Take Me Home, Country Roads' was released. One of my favourite Country songs of all time. In fact, - along with 'Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)' - it was the main inspiration to the composition of my song, 'Home', but that's no surprise, is it?" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/984227359678259201 The day after his trip to Barming, Brennan wrote the entire set of lyrics to the soon to be written song and made a start on the chords the following day.Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "Finished writing the lyrics to my new original song, "Home" I shall be writing the chords tomorrow." https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/628311660541906944 On 24th August Brennan announced on his social media platforms that he was currently in the process of working on a new song titled, "Home" which he was aiming to release in 2016.Michael Mikey Brennan - New Original Song: "Home". http://michaelmikeybrennan.tumblr.com/post/127499394944/new-original-song-home By 25th August, Brennan had finished writing the song.Michael Mikey Brennan teases chords to new song, "Home". https://www.instagram.com/p/6zaVbLgBgM/ On 14th September, he recorded the song, using his iPhone as means of recording.Michael Mikey Brennan teases new song "Home" (recording). https://www.instagram.com/p/7nLtTRgBiv/ Brennan was originally aiming to record the song sooner but found himself ill with a throat infection throughout most of the summer and unable to sing.Michael Mikey Brennan - New Original Song: "Home". http://michaelmikeybrennan.tumblr.com/post/127499394944/new-original-song-home On 4th January, 2016 Brennan teased a preview of the song to his social media platforms announcing that the song would premier on his YouTube on 30th January.Michael Mikey Brennan - Home (Teaser) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWaJjGPfExQ The song was published according to scheduled along with "The Drinking Song", released the same day. In October, 2016 Brennan and producer, Tom Blashford, whom Brennan was currently working on his second studio album with, began working on a new re-recorded version of "Home", which Brennan confirmed on his social media platforms was going to be released as a re-release single.Michael Mikey Brennan teases "Home" re-release via Twitter https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/785233628968157186Michael Mikey Brennan teases "Home" re-release via Facebook https://www.facebook.com/michaelmikeybrennan/videos/1166732130029132/Michael Mikey Brennan teases "Home" re-release via Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/BLW5SK0jqqJ/ It was released on 2nd February, 2017 and featured new instruments; including Harmonica and Hammond organ.Michael Mikey Brennan - Home (New Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRh7VMcmeq0 Composition "Home" was composed in the key of D major, the verses follow a C-D-G chord progression,Michael Mikey Brennan teases chords to new song, "Home". https://www.instagram.com/p/6zaVbLgBgM/ the interludes and choruses follow a D-G chord progression, the pre-choruses follows a C-F-D chord progression, the bridge follows a C-D-G chord progression and the ending verse follows a G-D Chord progression. Release On 4th January, 2016 Brennan announced that he would be releasing two new original songs titled 'Home' and 'The Drinking Song' to YouTube on 30th January, 2016. The alternate version 'Home' was released as an audio track to Brennan's YouTube channel on 30th January, 2016 and on the same day confirmed that the song would be on iTunes and all the other popular music downloading stores and streaming services shorty soon too, although confirming that he was unaware of when. On 9th October, 2016 Brennan confirmed that the new "official studio version" was coming soon, although he did not confirm when. However he confirmed on 19th October, 2016 that the song was "almost finished and (was going to be released) to iTunes near Christmas", but also stated that it would only be released by Christmas if "all went according to plan". On 30th October, 2016 he confirmed that the song had been "re-recorded and (that he was) very proud of it!" and confirmed that he was still "aiming for a Christmas release", however at the time despite having finished recording it, the song was still in production and Tone B. was still in progress of editing, mixing and mastering it. In the end, it was not released around Christmas time like he said it hopefully would be, he posted a status on Facebook aplogising to his fans and promised them that it would definitely be released in early 2017 but did not confirm when specifically. On 14th January, 2016 before the release of the re-recorded version of 'Home', Brennan gave his fans an early limited preview listen of the "new version" of 'Home' on his SoundCloud page. The preview was limited for 2 days before Brennan changed the settings to private, but he confirmed to his SoundCloud listeners that the song's settings would be changed back to public on 1st February, 2016 when 'Home' was due to be released. Critical Reception Likely due to its use of harmonica,Stephen Clee reckons the harmonicas in the song were inspired by Bob Dylan's 'Blowin' In The Wind". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/830120242940669952 "Home" received comparisons to Bob Dylan's early style from MidKent College staff; including Level 3 Music Technology lecture, Ben GurneyBen Gurney (@BenMusicTech) - Twitter https://twitter.com/benmusictech who described the song as "very Bob Dylan influenced"MidKent College Level 3 Music Technology lecture, Ben Gurney reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/828705729871753216 and Level 2 Performing Arts lecture, Laura Beck who stated that the song "has a Bob Dylan feel to it".MidKent College Level 2 Performing Arts lecture, Laura Beck reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/828978501629964288 Level 2 Music Performance lecture, Stephen Clee - Brennan's course tutor at the time of the re-release of "Home" in February, 2017"Home" (re-recorded version) on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/home-single/1201480835 - assumed that the song was inspired by Dylan's 1963 song "Blowin' In The Wind",Stephen Clee reckons the harmonicas in the song were inspired by Bob Dylan's 'Blowin' In The Wind". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/830120242940669952 presumably because Brennan was doing "Blowin' In The Wind" for a course assignment around the same time when Clee heard the song.Michael Mikey Brennan's video on Instagram, 10th February, 2017. https://www.instagram.com/p/BQWQxFjD8w9/ Brennan confirmed that Clee's predictions were partially right; while the harmonica arrangement was inspired by Dylan,Tom Blashford: Influences https://www.deezer.com/en/playlist/5061949044 the composition itself wasn't;"Home" - Influences http://michaelmikeybrennan.tumblr.com/post/164073356199/michael-mikey-brennan-home-influences Brennan had never heard "Blowin' In The Wind" until after writing "Home", after seeing Forrest GumpJenny (Robin Wright) plays "Blowin' In The Wind" (Forrest Gump, 1994). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZnsV8s50ZE for the first time."At that point, I hadn't yet developed my love for [Bob Dylan]'s music, that all started later on, after I wrote 'Home'. It wasn't until after I first saw Forrest Gump that summer, and heard Jenny https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instrumental Robin Wright play a short snippet of 'Blowin' In The Wind'. In fact, I only knew who Dylan was to certain a degree beforehand, I hadn't listened to him before, I only knew a number of his songs through other people's covers; like Jimi Hendrix's version of 'All Along The Watchtower',https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLV4_xaYynY and also Devlin and Ed Sheeran's version,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfAIgkd8Yjo Diana Ross' version of "Forever Young"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6ZjXVM1BM0 and Adele's version of "Make You Feel My Love".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng - Michael Mikey Brennan Beck also stated in her review that she was surprised with Brennan's new folk style, which was different to his before pop style, "very different style to the other ones that I have heard", she said. Nevertheless she was impressed to hear that Brennan was experimenting with a new form of genre. MidKent Maidstone campus' Curriculum Plus tutor, Maria Cates, made a similar comment, stating; "masterpiece, impressive but very tricky to do a style that's different to you".MidKent College Curriculum Plus tutor, Maria Cates reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/847025736821157889 Other MidKent staff reviewed the song; including Brennan's personal tutor, Helene Gannon,MidKent College Personal Tutor, Helene Gannon reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/829835557899485185 Learning Support Assistant, Eleanor "Ellie" Williams.MidKent College Learning Support Assistant, Eleanor "Ellie" Williams reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/829305294048071681 Williams praised Brennan for his songwriting; "It's quite tricky composing 'catchy' music",MidKent College Learning Support Assistant, Eleanor "Ellie" Williams reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/829305294048071681 while Gannon praised Blashford's production skills, describing it as "good quality" and stating; "It is a great experiment to see how the different instruments work together".MidKent College Personal Tutor, Helene Gannon reviews "Home". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/829835557899485185 UNIT Radio'sUNIT Radio - Official Website http://www.unitradio.co.uk'The 2 Show'UNIT Radio - The 2 Show http://www.unitradio.co.uk/?page_id=291 co-host, Bailey AbsonBailey Abson (@AbsonJack) - Twitter https://twitter.com/AbsonJack called the song a "very well made track, with relatable lyrics, fine and clean production and an emotional vocal performance".Bailey Abson reviews 'Home' https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/834530645128916992 YouTuber Daniel "Dan" Barrett (Known as "TeenCoulson" on YouTubeDan Barrett ("TeenCoulson") - Official YouTube Channel https://www.youtube.com/teencoulson) called the song, "a masterpiece".TeenCoulson reviews 'Home' https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/830407776375541760 Producer and fellow friend and MidKent College student of Brennan, Morgan Black reviewed the song too and said: "To know a good guy is one thing, to know a good song is another. Both put together and it's amazing!"Morgan Black reviews 'Home' https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/837248781481558016 Singer-songwriter, musician, self-producer and friend of Brennan, MZime said that the song is probably the best song Brennan's written, next to "The Best Day Of My Life". Live Performances On 7th July, 2016 before the release of the re-recorded version of the song, Brennan performed the song live on Radio Sunlight's Thursday Night Project podcast show, Brennan introduced the song by saying: "This songs called 'Home', which is about wanting to go home! I wrote it last summer when I went up to Barming (which is miles away from where I lived) to hang out with my mates and by the time we finished hanging out it was about 5 o' clock at night, and there were no buses to take me home and I had to walk all the way home". Shortly after releasing the re-recorded version of 'Home' in February, 2017 Thursday Night Project radio presenter, James Ongley played the song on the air on 16th February, 2017 and on the same day Brennan performed the song on the show once again. B-Side: "Here For You" The 'Home EP' featured the single, 'Home' along with four other different version of the song - a remix version by Soundrone, an acoustic version, a radio edit version and an instrumental version - and a b-side original song titled, "Here For You". Brennan confirmed that 'Here For You' was written about a friend of his - a girl who suffers from Anxiety and Depression - (Brennan also suffers from Anxiety). Brennan also admitted that 'Here For You' was inspired by Justin Bieber's song, 'Be Alright' (from 'Believe'). - "I was listening to 'Believe Acoustic' and after hearing the acoustic version of Alright' I got inspired to write a song of my own with a similar subject". ''-'' ''Brennan on inspiration for 'Here For You'. ''The audio track of song was uploaded to Brennan's YouTube channel on 19th March, 2017.'Here For You' - Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELILFEY05xY Notes References